SelfPreservation
by FireyDragoness
Summary: Draco's father has disowned Draco because of harry, so harry pays the ultimate price. Character death. may be a Two Shot DMHP
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Ok this was writing in the dead of night after I woke up from a nightmare, may be a bit scatty… don't ask I have no explanation.

A Harry/Draco story, hope you enjoy. Ill try to update every 3 days if I set myself a target then I'll be able to meet it. Ok this contains character death and maybe some OOC but its much needed for the story. I don't own anything, not one dime of Harry potter goes to me, though I wish I did, if I had ¼ of what J.K Rowling has id been rich! He he ok I only mean that in a dream like state.

Part One: Self-Preservation.

He fingered the pure silver like it was his last life line, and it was, it really was. If he did this then he would be able to have his family back, or what may be left of it anyway. His father was more of maniac then he first thought and if Harry didn't die he'd never be able to live normally again. Never be able to live to see it because if he didn't find a way to appease his father the next time he saw him was the last time he'd see light. The silver he held in his hand was an ornate dagger one with a dragon circling the hilt.

Draco's thin finger traced the ridge of small spikes along the dragons back to its head a lone tear falling from his quicksilver eye. He had fallen in love with the raven haired male but it was unaccepted and Harry would have to pay. He tucked the blade back in its scabbard. The scabbard itself was bejewelled with emeralds and diamonds, the colours of Slytherin.

He slipped it into a hidden pocket of his pocket. Harry should be at their meeting place soon. He was hoping Harry had come alone, though there was no specifications as to how Harry should come, and usually Harry dragged Ron and Hermione with him if Draco didn't say, but Harry had been having problems with is friends, especially Ron since Harry had told them he had fallen in love with the blonde.

Draco realised what he was about to do would be backstabbing and evil, but he had no other choice he make sure Harry knew that. He stopped on his way out of his room, considering if he really wanted to do this, his mind told him he had to but his heart told him he loved him, his mind won out at the practicality of this action.

Making his way up the stairs to the entrance hall he walked casually out the main doors, it was just starting to get dark, it wasn't late but it was January and Harry would most likely be wearing thick clothing. His mind was filled with calculations like this and made sure his blade was sharp because of this calculation. Draco also had his wand in a strap at his wrist for easy access should weasel and mud blood should be with Harry. He was al set, so he was surprised to feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach with something akin to guilt rolling inside his chest.

He steeled himself for the task ahead and walked towards the Womping Willow where he would be meeting 'Raven', a secret nickname he had given Potter. He walked along the path fingering the tip of his wand nervously. He walked around a particularly pine tree and spotter not just a black haired head but a red and brown one too, so Draco steeled himself, he'd kill all of them if he had to.

"Hello Raven." So it wasn't so secret anymore, but that was intended, bring Harry closer, before ripping him apart from the blonde. Harry stepped forward cautiously, obviously not sure of what to make of the circumstances of their meeting. Draco pulled him to his body and latched on to those perfect lips, he couldn't deny he really want to… no he couldn't think that. Harry stepped back a little confused at the show of passion in front of his friends. Ron was red and Hermione just watched her shoes. Draco sat on a rock and pulled Harry down in front of him. Hermione followed his example and sat down on near by rocks, Ron stood behind Hermione like a bodyguard. Without anyone noticing Draco slid the blade out and up his sleeve. He brought his arms around Harry's shoulders and nibbled his neck. He heard Harry ask why they were here and didn't answer. Harry rolled his eyes and started a conversation with Hermione, who clearly took this to be normal.

She didn't even realise Harry had stopped though, of that his eyes had gone wide as if from fright, "I'm so sorry, Raven, but if I didn't then I'd be dead and you'd die and I couldn't let that happen something had to be done. I really do love you, oh so very much, 'til the end of time. I'm sorry for anything I may do before we meet again."

A slight smile and nod came to Harry's face as he finally died blood ran over Harry's body, and he buried his head in Harry's neck before getting up and hauling his body over his shoulder, his friend both finally noticed Harry was dead and were intent on getting Harry's body back. That wasn't going to happen. He smiled sadly at them before touching a pendant on his chest and activating it, he was whipped from his standing place in front of the dead boy's friends.

As he disappeared he had never wished more that he hadn't have had to do that. But a pair of emeralds were watching him from a rock near by, he didn't mind from where he was.

I hope you liked this it may have a second shot but I dunno. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Lying the body down in front of his father was yet another hard factor in Draco's recent life. The man broke into a un-Malfoy-like smile, he knew now he had his son back. He didn't see the emerald eyes watching him, Draco nodded to his father and vacated the study, the young man was now crying, he hated himself. He really did, as he walked up the steps to his bedroom he thought he heard 'I don't blame you dray', but it couldn't have been. But he was so startled he recovered knowing he would have to see the lord soon.

He had hoped Harry would still be alive but his father made sure of that. He sighed and changed before making his way into the dungeons where Harry's body now lay in front of the snake man everyone feared so much, "ah, young Mr. Malfoy, glad you could join us for our celebration of you."

"Thank you my lord." He was interrupted by the familiar voice again, but this time everyone heard it 'I may be dead Tom but you can't still beat me!' there was an echoing laughter but it wasn't Voldemort who was laughing. No-one moved, and the emerald eyes watching continued to laugh even though the person with them had since quietened down.

"Ignore the petty ghost my friends he is sour that he has lost to us!" Voldemort picked it up letting the death eaters cheer. Draco looked grimly at the dark lord. If the voice was really Harry things in the future could prove interesting.

Months passed, news of what had happened to the worlds hero had spread, flickered and the all hope had died, everyone who knew their life and families life and taken refuge in Hogwarts the last safe place in the world. It was amazing the world belonged to Voldemort but its people still belonged to the dead hero. Voldemort made his ritual walk down to Harry's body which had not changed it state though it should have started decaying. When he entered the chamber he was surprised to see it gone, the body had disappeared. He knew the ending was coming though he wished it wouldn't he was enjoying himself too much.

Draco followed the man he spotted in the halls closely, he looked like someone he knew but he couldn't be sure if he was correct. I mean the man was dead right? Wrong. Harry turned to look at Draco with those startling emerald green eyes as if the man had never died. Draco seemed to almost to collapse under the weight of grief, hate and love, his sobs quaked through his body. He quickly quietened when he felt a very fleshy hand lay softly on his shaking shoulder, "please Draco, don't hate yourself for my sake, I knew you would do it and I don't see it as betrayal, it makes it easier to best him. You'll see."

Draco smiled up at the man before him, was hoping he wasn't dreaming, "you're really alive."

Harry chuckled in answer, he was alive indeed, "I don't hate you for stabbing me in the back dray."

Draco winced automatically, he hated himself, though Harry had said don't, he couldn't help himself.

The boys stared longingly across the battlefield at each other, Harry had insisted to save Draco's life he should stay with his father and the dark lord. He'd given orders to keep Draco alive at all costs to those under his command. Coming back to life the eyes of his friends and fans had been difficult in the short amount of time he had been given. They had wanted to celebrate him coming back to them, but he'd firmly put his foot down. They were going to fight now or never, he had said. They had shut up after that.

"Ah Tom, how are? Surprised, bewildered, ready to give up?" Harry knew he'd have to distract the dark lord before he used his magic. The older man growled the boy was being insolent, but of course Harry knew that, he couldn't have it!

"Insolent boy, CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed anger pooling into his voice. He scoffed as Harry smiled and the attack stopped, but so did everything else, they all stopped to watch the boy that 6 months ago wouldn't have stood a chance, now it seemed dying had boosted the boy so much that the dark lord was the one who seemed out of luck.

"Now you die Tom, I'm sorry, I wish I could have saved you." Without saying a curse Harry looked pointedly at tom and flicked his hand ripping the very soul from Voldemort's body and burning the body to ashes.

Today was the day to end all days and Harry Potter had ended it. He was now the most powerful wizard in existence and as long as he stuck around no other mad man would think about taking revenge out on the world again.

And so it ends my friends, Draco inadvertently saved the world, who knew? Now things would quieten down for a few years now. That is of course until Harry shags Draco into marriage.

Thank you so much. I'm updating every one of my fics, now until I finish them. Then I promise to have them all written out before I write them up, that way I won't get writers block!


End file.
